


Self-Tempering

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sometimes the little thingsarethe big things.
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Self-Tempering

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "a small courage"

_I can do this._

Brave words; but, honestly, Ryo didn't feel that brave. Which added the sting of embarrassment to a scene he was already not keen on, and --

_And this is stupid._

_I helped save the world. Twice! Basically two worlds! We took down monster armies and a wannabe demon emperor. This is --_

Turning his nerves to water, that's what.

… No, damnit. Mulish, Ryo eyed the doors looming ahead. Who cared if there was hell itself on the other side? It was getting done.

_Time's up. Get in there, "Wildfire"._

He shoved the doors to the exam hall open.


End file.
